Bad Example Chapter 4
by ThePerfectTwox3
Summary: Collab with PerkyPearlyPanini! When the kids get into mayhem, how will Dawn react when their teacher arrives at their house? Can the kids get away from it? Read Ch 1-3 at PerkyPearlyPanini's profile!


**(A/N) Hello! Miss me? Wish I never existed? Aw, I miss you all too! Whatever if you hate me. Well guess what, I have a collaboration with PerkyPearlyPanini! Oh yeah! She loved my idea for "Bad Example" It's crazy and funny. I kinda broke a promise to her :P I forgot to type this chapter. Yeah….**

**Ariana-Where are you P-chan? **

**P-Chan-What? Am I late? **

**Ariana-YES! **

**P-Chan-Whatever, let's just start. There once was a freak named Ariana!**

**Ariana-Who met this amazing girl named P-Chan! **

**P-Chan-Then Ariana shared this idea and they made this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Example<strong>

Dawn's children, Danielle and Danny were in their third grade classroom taught by Ms. Gardenia. Danielle sighed as she listen to the boring speech the teacher was talking about whatsoever. All she heard was a different language from the teacher. Her mouth was moving and Danielle didn't understand any of it. Danny wasn't even paying attention, he was reading his favorite book "The Adventures of the Clumsy Wooper" under his desk.

"Now, from listening to what I said, can anyone tell me what is an advantage of a dragon type?" Ms. Gardenia asked.

A kid raised his hand, a boy. He had glasses and had smooth brown hair. "Dragon types are weak against ice types and dragon types. Some examples of a dragon type are Garchomp, Dragonite, Altaria, and some legendary pokemon,"

Danielle turned around and hissed, "She just asked what they're weak against not examples of some, for someone smart, you need to listen,"

The brunette glared at her.

"Very good Elijah!" the teacher said.

Danielle started to relax by resting her head on the desk. She was about to take her school nap but got interrupted by someone kicking her seat. Elijah started to kick her seat repeatedly.

"HEY! QUIT IT!" Danielle exclaimed. The boy didn't listen, he kept kicking it.

"Danielle! No calling out!" Ms. Gardenia yelled. Danielle turned around and moved her seat back, the seat squished Elijah's fingers. He cried in pain but he kept kicking her seat.

"Stop kicking my sister!" Danny yelled before throwing a pencil at Elijah.

"DANNY AND DANIELLE, STOP IT!" the teacher yelled. "I AM WRITING A NOTE TO YOUR PARENTS! I WILL TALK TO HER TODAY AFTER SCHOOL!" she roared.

"Uh oh…" the twins said in unison.

At home…

"What are we going to do? Mommy said that if we get in trouble again, we get grounded…forever," Danny said to his sister.

"No, I'm not gonna let that happen!' Danielle said. She looked around before looking at Danny's room and she grabbed her brother.

"What are you doing?" Danny exclaimed. Danielle dragged her brother to his room and she slammed the door. She locked it.

"Mommy won't find out, we'll just lock ourselves here because Ms. Cranky might be here soon," Danielle told her twin brother. "Don't worry" she used her mother's catchphrase in a different way.

"But…what about food? I'm hungry!" Danny whined. His eyes widened in shock at what came in his mind. "What if Mommy locks us and we are stuck here forever! What happens if she forgets about us! We'll die!"

Danielle rolled her eyes and smoothed out her lavender hair. "Let's not jump into details…"

"What-" Danny asked but what cut off by the doorbell ringing. "Ms. Gardenia!" he jumped behind his bed. Danielle rolled her eyes before sitting down on the bed.

* * *

><p>The twins' mother, Dawn Ballentine sat up and opened the door, she found Ms. Gardenia with a small smile on her face. "Hello Ms. Gardenia, strange seeing you here?" Dawn asked as a question.<p>

Ms. Gardenia scowled at her before responding, "I'm here to talk about your children's behavior in my science class…" she hissed at the sounds of them.

Dawn's eyes widened. "They got in trouble again! Why the hell do you always come here?" she yelled as the teacher came in with a glare. "I mean come in, you've been here three times this month, wait was it three times this week?"

"Look, I just want your kids to come sit down next to you while I discuss their…behavior," the teacher said. Dawn nodded before she cursed under her breath at the teacher.

"No wonder Danielle and Danny want to switch schools…" she snickered before she knocked on Danielle's room loudly.

"DANIELLE! COME HERE!" she yelled angrily. Even though she hated the teacher, she hated that her kids were always getting into trouble…

"Paul, I wish you weren't working today so you can handle this situation not me again…" she growled quietly, she waited for Danielle to come out but there was no response.

Dawn sighed before walking over to Danny's room. "Danny! Come here!" she yelled. Danny covered his ears before screaming,

"Don't kill me!" he yelled as he ran to the corner of his room. Dawn smirked to herself.

"I know you're in there Danny…with Danielle," she smirked.

"Where is Danny and Danielle?" Gardenia yelled angrily as she walked up to Dawn.

"In that room…" she answered quietly. "Bitch…" Dawn muttered under her breath. Gardenia glared at her.

"Well? Get them!" the light brunette yelled. Dawn tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge.

"Locked…" Dawn thought.

"I am so bored!" Danielle whined as she combed her lavender hair. Danny whimpered.

"I told you to go to your room…" he said innocently.

"You know what, let's arm wrestle to see who's the strongest…" Danielle smirked at the now happy boy.

"Let's do it!" he said quietly as they held their hands tight.

Dawn began to yell and bang on the door. "DANIELLE! DANNY!" she yelled but then she stopped as she began to hear moans and groans coming out of the room.

"HARDER!" Danielle yelled. "Do it like a man!"

Danny gritted his teeth as he began to put more strength in his arm.

Dawn's mouth gaped and she started to get the feeling that were children were "active" but that was incest! "DANNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! STOP IT!"

"That's better!" Danielle smirks as she feels the force her brother is putting in it. Dawn pounded on the door harder.

"KIDS!"

"I'm almost there!" Danny yelled as his hand is putting his sister's hand down.

"WHAT?" Gardenia yelled in realization.

More moans and groans were heard from the room as Dawn kept pounding the door. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Got it!" Danny yelled as he put his fists on his sister's. Danielle pouted.

"I wanted it to last longer…" she whined, her arms crossed.

Dawn's eyes enflame angrily. "STOP IT! GET OUT NOW!" she yelled. Danny and Danielle glanced at each other and huffed.

"Fine, we're tired and hungry anyways…" they said simultaneously.

"My legs hurt! My butt too!" Danielle whines as they approach the door. Gardenia gasped before fainting.

Danny and Danielle walked out the door, they looked innocently at the estranged mother.

"What we're you doing there?" their mother asked with anger.

"Arm wrestling…" they said unison. Danny spotted his fainted teacher on the floor before waving at the motionless body.

"Hi Ms. Gardenia!" Danny greeted with a smile as Danielle and Dawn rolled their eyes.

**(A/N) Finished! YES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! OH AND I DID NOT STEAL PERKYPEARLYPANINI'S BAD EXAMPLE, THIS WAS A COLLAB! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ON MY ACCOUNT NOT HERS. **

**I hoped you liked it! **

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


End file.
